Clowning Around
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: The Joker hears about Robin being a part of a new team. And being the generous, caring man he is, decided to pay them little visits, and see if they are as good as he hears.  May become rated M in later chapters
1. Prolouge

I love this show! Young Justice is amazing! When I first saw it, I thought I was going to hate it. I thought that it was just going to try and replace the old show, Teen Titans (And be horrible at it). But once I saw it, I fell in love with the show. I like it even more then Teen Titans, which is saying a lot! But the thing that surprised me the most was that my favorite character was Robin. I never liked any version of Robin, but when I saw this thirteen year old badass, he immediately became my favorite. In fact, the only charcter I dont like is Meagan. (Miss Marian) No offense to everyone who likes her, but I find her annoying.

Anyway, a while ago, when I was watching the episode where Robin tells Aqualad to be Leader (I forgot the name of it) I suddenly thought of the Joker. Why? I dont know, I just did. I wondered what would happen if the Joker found out Robin was now a part of a team. And What I thought of was this. :) Now, there is not much of the actual team mates in this chapter, just Robin, Batman, and Joker. But the Team rest of the team will be in this next chapter. Also, this takes place during the young justice episode Denial. ENJOY!

**All the following characters belong to DC Comics**

* * *

"It's sure been a while since I've been here."

Bruce Wayne looked over his shoulder, and saw the young Richard Grayson standing behind him. Bruce smiled slightly at his foster son, as he watched the boy looked around the Batcave, a small grin on the young face. Richard was wearing his signature sunglasses, along with a black jacket, white tee, and dark blue jeans. Richards hands were in his pockets as he continued to look around, and walked to the spot where the batcar laid.

"What are you talking about Dick?" Bruce asked, raising an amused eyebrow as he watched Richard run a hand along the car. "You are here every day."

"Yeah, in the manor." Richard replied, glancing at Bruce, "But ever since Young Justice started up, I haven't really been in the batcave." Richard once again looked around the Batcave, and although his sunglasses hid the eyes, Bruce knew that sadness and longing were in them.

And that tugged at the Dark Knight's heart. It had been a while since he and Richard went out on a mission together like they used to. Or hung out at all actually. Whether it was a movie they watched with Alfred, or having a bonding trip to Bruce's ski lodge up north. And Bruce wasn't ashamed to admit that he missed time with both Robin, he protégé, and Richard, his son. Well, Bruce thought, he wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself at least.

Bruce eyes lowered, as he looked down at his chest, covered by his Batman outfit. The only thing missing was his cowl, which he rarely wore when he was at the batcave. He looked back up at Richard, about to say something when the alarm on the computer went off. Bruce, sliding into the skin of Batman with ease that frightened him at times, turned back to the massive screen, narrowing his eyes. He was aware of Richard at his side, and placed on his cowl to hide the smile.

Batman was quick at work, finding out where the crime was, and who was behind it. And as he accomplished his goal, dread and rage rose in his chest. "The Joker…." Richard breathed out behind him, and Batman couldn't help but hear the small amount of fear in the boy's voice. It broke Bruce's heart, but it reminded Batman how far his protégé had to go.

"Stay here." Batman told his protégé, as he got up, and walked to the bat-car. He opened the door, and was about to get in when he saw Richard's face. It was miserable, and his shoulders sagged as the boy turned to head out of the cave. Bruce began to fight against his Batman side. He really didn't know why he told Richard to stay, they fought the Joker together before. Maybe it was the fear in Richards voice, maybe it was the fact Batman was beginning to get used to working alone once again.

But just as Bruce missed spending time with Richard, Batman missed working with Robin. "Get in." Batman said suddenly, and got in the car, not looking at the boy. He heard the passenger door open, and looked to see Richard already almost in his Robin costume. Batman smirked slightly, and raced out of the cave, just as Richard replaced his sunglasses with his mask.

YJ

The sirens blared as Robin followed Batman on the roofs. Robin had a nervous grin on his face as he jumped from roof to roof as he followed his mentor. Robin had faced many creeps and weirdoes in his couple years with Batman, a quarter of them having powers or being able to duplicate powers. And he faced even more since joining Young Justice, but out of all those creeps and weirdoes, The Joker frightened Robin the most.

Robin resisted a shiver, as he and Batman fell from a small building, and began to sneak up on the police surrounding the building the Joker was in. Robin tried to pry his thoughts away from the mad clown, at least for a little bit before he faced the freak, but couldn't. Robin had only faced the Joker three times before, and each time He couldn't fall asleep the night after they stopped the clown. It made Robin feel weak, cowardly. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw the Joker there, laughing at him.

Robin jumped slightly when Commissioner Gordan noticed him and Batman. "Thank God almighty you showed up." Gordan said, Batman giving him a nod, face detach. Robin stayed silent, a rare event, and tried not to look as scared as he felt when he listened to Jordan and Batman.

"It's a hostage situation, not much more than that." Gordan said, looking towards the building. It was then Robin first noticed the building was his school. "Joker, Harley, and a bunch of goons. For what we understand it is just a few random citizens he abducted off the street. They serve no real purpose other than being a hostage."

"Any demands yet?" Batman asked, frowning towards the school. "Well yeah." Gordan began, turning to fully face the school, hands in his coat pockets. "The freak wants to, in his own words; 'Catch up with his good ol' pal Bats.'" Gordan turned to face Batman and Robin, but frowned when they were gone. "I hate it when they do that…" He muttered, and looked back towards the school.

DCC

Robin was once again following his mentor, but this time down the dark halls of Gotham Middle School. "So, what is the plan?" Robin asked quietly, eyes darting around the darkened hallway. "I will distract the Joker by playing his little game. " Batman began, not looking back at Robin. "You sneak up behind him using the ventilation system."

Robin almost ran into Batman when the Dark Knight stopped all of a sudden. Batman took out his grappling hook, and threw it upwards, as it hit a grill from the vent. Batman gave one good pull, and it came down with a crash that made Robin flinch.

"Once you get to the classroom with Joker, wait for my signal, when I give it, take out the men near the hostages. Got it?" Batman said looking down at Robin. "I will handle the men close to the door and hopefully the Joker and Harley."

Robin nodded nervously. Batman turned, and was about to walk down the hall, but stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry Dick."

Robin's eyes widened under the mask, seeing the warm smile of Bruce. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, and Batman vanished along the dark hallways. Robin suddenly found courage, and grinned. "Thanks Bruce." He whispered, before pulling out his own grappling hook and shooting it towards the Vent above him. Propelling upwards and vanishing in the darkness of it.

YJ

"Oh what is taking Bats so long." The Joker complained, slumping in the seat, burying his head in his arms as he leaned upon the desk. All the Jokers men glanced at Joker, wondering once again why they were working for this insane clown. None of them were that eager for the Bat to show up. They just recently broke out of Arkham and was not looking forward to going back.

"Mr. J." Harley said, sadness in her eyes as she placed a hand on the Jokers head. "I am sure he will be here any second. No one would pass up a chance to talk to you!" The Joker gave a sigh, as he lifted his head. "I guess your right toots, but I am just so bored." He groaned, and turned in his chair, to face the three hostages that were tied, and gag. He had three men trained guns on them, and two more by the door.

"Untie that one." The Joker said in a bored voice, gesturing towards the hostage closest to him. It was a woman he found in an alley. What she was doing he didn't remember or cared really. Being Raped, he thinks, but wasn't that sure.

One of the men raised an eyebrow at the Joker, "But Boss…"

"Are you questioning Mr. J!" Harley demanded, standing up, and glaring at the man, eyes narrowing. Joker patted her her arm, grinning. "Oh calm down doll, nothing to get to work up about." Joker was going to continue, when the door opened.

All five men turned quickly, guns at the ready. Joker however calmly looked over his shoulder, and grinned when he saw who it was. "Bats!" He stood up quickly, pushing Harley roughly away as he rushed to the front of the desk.

"Finally you are here! I was about to die from boredom I was." Batman just glared as he stayed in the doorway, eyes glancing around the classroom. "What do you want Joker?"

Joker grinned and sat on the desk, ignoring Harley as she sat next to him. "I just wanted to catch up with you Batty. I missed ya. How long has it been?"

"Four days." Batman said, eyes narrowing on the joker, glancing up at the vent quickly. Glad the Joker didn't notice this. Instead the Joker dramatically threw his head back and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "A lifetime I know. But your suffering is over." The Joker jumped off the desk, and walked forward. The clown raised a hand high in the air, grinning at Batman. "Come on Bats! High-five!"

Batman stayed still, glaring at the Joker, and the clown pouted. "You are such a party pooper Batman. Anyways, where is that one kid. What was his name?" The Joker turned and began to pace, hand on his chin as he tried to think. "Blue-jay? No…. Red Robin? No…. But that place is delicious, we will have to stop there after this, toots." He looked towards Harley who was smiling wildly and nodding her head, hands clasped over her heart.

"His name," Batman began, an edge to his voice. "Is Robin, now!" The Joker frowned, confused. "Robin now…? Strange name…" He was cut off as behind him an object fell from the vents, and took out the three guards by the hostage. The Joker spun around, not caring Batman was taking out the two guards, Harley pulled out a gun but it was knocked out of her hand by a bat-a-rang.

The Joker eyes followed the gun, and dived towards it,grabbing the gun, then the woman hostage, placing the gun to her temple. Both heroes froze.

The Joker grinned wildly, and Harley laughed, clapping. "Way to go Mr. J!" Joker eyes went to Robin, then Batman, the grin not leaving. "Clever Bats, very clever." His eyes found the Bird-boy. "Robin! Long time no see! I missed ya! I thought you left the old man." Joker shook his head, tightening his gripp on the struggling woman. "That would have broke my heart. So, what have ya been up to?"

Robin stayed silent, and the Joker frowned, glancing at Bats. "Hey, tell the kid he can talk to me! I want to hear about his adventures!"

"Joker, stop this now." Batman said, hands fidgeting. "You have nothing to gain from this." The Joker shook his head, "No no, I disagree. I have plenty to gain from this. I want to hear about little Robby. I feel like a father to him."

Joker looked towards Robin grinning, not noticing the rage fighting on batman's face. "So, tell me, did ya get a new mentor, heaven knows you need a funer one." Robin hesitated, then said in a proud voice. "Batman will always be my mentor. I would never allow anyone to teach me other then him."

"Is that so." The Joker frowned, glancing at the two, then shrugged. "Ah well, I guess it's always the quiet ones right?" He laughed loudly, throwing his head back. And that was when Batman made his move. He moved forward quickly, and grabbed the joker by the neck, wrenching him from the hostage, and throwing him at Harely. Joker yelled as he was tossed, and got up quickly, "Out of the way!" He growled at Harley, punching and pushing her away as he scrambled for the gun.

He saw it, and went to reach it, when Robin Placed his foot on the gun. The Joker looked up, growling, but was surprised to see a grin on the normally scared face. "Well, looks like the Jokes on you Joker."

The Joker was silent for a second, then began to laugh. "Ha! I like you kid, I really do!"

DCC

The Joker was being loaded up into the the police truck, cuffed and everything. "Hey hey, easy with the merchandise." He said, smirking at the police guards. His eyes went to Batman and Robin, who was standing by the Comissioner.

He watched for a bit, and when the Commissioner left, he heard Robin say something to Batman. "…I know this may be a bad time…. But the rest my team wants to know if you have a mission…"

"Team?" The Joker asked to himself, as the truck was closed and it began to drive away. He looked over at Harley. "Did you know bird brains was apart of a team?" Harley shook her head, just as confused as Joker. "No Mr. J. I thought he was just with the Bat."

The Joker looked at the ceiling, frowning as he tried to wrap his mind around this. "Wait… so that's why the little brat hasn't been with the Bat…" A grin formed on his face. "This means lil' Robby is growin up!"

The Joker laughed in delight, trying to clap his cuff hands. "Well, I wish the Bats told me! I would have givin the little brat a congratulation present! Well this won't do, it just won't." The Joker squirmed in his seat, and the cuffs fell off as he stood. "I was going to stay home at Arkham for a week, but I cant now knowing that I haven't met Robby's new friends. Toots! Looks like we are takin a vacation away from Gotham for a bit."

The Joker, released Harley from the cuffs, and the girl squealed and wrapped her arms around the Joker's Neck. "Oh Mr. J! I cant wait."

The Joker laughed, and turned to the large back doors. "Hopefully they will be as fun as little Robby was today."

* * *

How was it? Now I normally dont do A/N at the bottom of the story, but I wanted to here, just once. I Dont think I got the character Harley down that well, and I struggled with Joker, but I think I did alright there. Batman I know was a little off, but he was supposed to be. Now with Robin, I know in the show is hyper and childish, but here he is timid, and frightened. He will not be like this all through the story. But I wanted to show the contrast of Robin and Richard. And also, what thirteen year old is not scared of the Joker? I even think Batman is scared of him from time to time. Also, for those of you who think this robin is that Tim kid, here he is not. And in young Justice I know for a fact he is Richard, not Tim.

Anyways, please review, tell me what you think. And I would love if you guys gave me some ideas you may have for what Joker might do to the team. If they are good enough I may use them. ;) Also, can anyone give me tips on how to write Harley?

UNTIL NEXT TIME FRIENDS!


	2. Chapter 1

Heya! I am back with the next chapter! Miss me? ;)

Now, this chap is shoter then the other one I believe, and in my opinion not as well done. But I still liked writting it, and i am pretty sure I got the hyper Robin down pact. :D But I worry about the other teammates.

Also, i really really really want to thank everyone who pointed out I spelt the Commish name wrong last chapter. i felt slightly stupid, and fixed it as soon as i could. Internet Cookies to all who noticed that and kindly pointed it out. *Throws internetz cookies* And A big thank you to everyone who reveiwd. I love you all. Now Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing cept my amazing good looks. ;)

* * *

"Time for training."

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad looked over their shoulders, averting their gaze away from the tv. Standing in the doorway was Black Canary, (Hands on her hips) Miss Martian, (Floating a inch off the floor) Artimis (Arms crossed) and Superboy (Leaning against the wall.)

All four of them were suit up in their outfits, making Robin feel like he and the other two were way out of place in their civvies. "Get dressed and hurry up."

Black Canary left without waiting for a response, and the rest followed her, only Megan giving the three a smile and a wave before leaving. Wally looked at Robin and Kal, grinning. "Oh yeah, she totally digs me."

"Wally, that smile was meant for all of us, not just you." Robin said, rolling his eyes as he shed his jacket. Kal stayed silent, smiling slightly as he took off his turtle neck.

"No no no, that's just what she wanted you to think, so she doesn't seem rude." Wally said grinning, and he ran out of the room, and within two seconds he was back in his superhero cloths. He gave a sweet sigh, "Isnt she so cute!"

"Wally, I believe you are in a state of delusion." Kal said, smiling, also in his hero outfit. "I am sure Robin agrees with me."

"Oh yeah, defiantly." Robin said, laughing. He had turned around, and was replacing his sunglasses with his mask. "Its so obvious she Megan has the hots for Superboy anyways." He turned to look at Wally, grinning as he looked the speedster up and down. "And given the chose between you and Him, well… I really don't blame her." And with his signature laugh, Robin ran towards the door.

"Get back you little twerp and say that again to my face!" Wally yelled, glaring after Robin, before speeding off. Kal rolled his eyes and followed the two at a much slower pace.

When Kal entered the room, he saw Most of the team (Excluding Superboy) cheering on the little wrestling match between Robin and Wally. Kal was once again forced to roll his eyes when Robin finally pinned the speedster, and stood up, whooping.

Wally growled standing up, and Robin stuck his tongue out at him. "You will get him next time Wally." Megan said, smiling as she patted the speedster on the shoulder. Wally immediately perked up, and gave her a coy grin.

"If I got your support then I believe I will be able to do anything." He told Grinning. Megan gave a confused look, and Robin just laughed.

"Alright, enough fun and games."

Everyone turned and looked at Black Canary, who was in the center of the room, and dispite her stern voice, she had a smile playing on her lips. "Aqualad, its your team, so choose the first people to spare."

Kal nodded, face now serious. "Now Aqualad, think about the best matches, think about those who will bring out each other strengths and weaknesses." Black Canary gave this advice, as she walked off the sparring floor.

Kal thought hard about this for a while, and then he said "Robin, Superboy, you are up."

Robin grinned and did a cartwheel to the 'arena' section of the room. Superboy raised an eyebrow and pushed off the wall, and walked forward. Kal glanced to Black Canary, who was smiling, and gave him a nod, mouthing 'Good choice'.

Kal found himself returning the smile, and he looked to his two team mates. Robin had a huge grin on his face, in a fighting stance, while Superboy showed no emotion and had his arms crossed.

"Come on Super-dope," Robin taunted playfully, "Scared to face the almighty Robin?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow, and smirked, "All I am afraid of is that you will poop on my shoulder bird-boy."

Robin let out a huge laugh, and then, he did the universal, 'bring-it-on' signal. Superboy rolled his eyes, still smirking, and charged at Robin, throwing half of his strength into the punch. "Gonna end this right-"

He was cut off as Robin sidestepped the punch, grinning, and placed his hands on Superboy's shoulders.

"I agree"

Before Superboy could reacted, Robin flipped over the artificial hero, and quickly delivered a round-house kick to Superboy's chest, knocking him down."

Wally let out a laugh while Megan had a concern look on her face. Artemis merely only smirked and Kal showed no emotion. "So…" Robin began, grinning down at Superboy, hands on his hips, "I didn't poop on your shoulder did I?"

Superboy growled at Robin, And stood up, walking over to the wall and leaning on it. He no longer had any of the playfulness he showed before the match. "Ecelent Robin, Excelent." Black Canary said, smiling at the Boy Wonder.

Robin grinned and gave a low bow as Black Canary continued, now talking to everyone, "Agility is just as, and even more, important as brute strength. React before your enemy attacks, and react to defeat them."

Wally groaned, rolling his eyes. "Not this act/react thing. I thought we covered this already."

Robin smirked as he saw the regret on Wally's face, as Black Canary glared at him. Robin gave a chuckle, and walked over to Artemis and Kal. He watched amused how Wally got chewed out, and Artemis seemed to be enjoying it intensely also. Robin glanced over at Superboy, and saw that Megan was over there, talking to him.

Robin nudged Kal's shoulder, and nodded to the two. "How long till you think they start dating."

Kal followed Robins gaze, and he frowned slightly at the two. "I am not sure if they will even start dating Robin."

Robin looked at Kal with disbelief on his face, but Artemis said something before he could. "I agree with Kal, Rob." She said, also looking at the two.

Robin stared at her, and then back at Kal. "Are you two igh?" He asked, in a low voice. "It's obvious they like each other. It's only a mater of time."

"It's obvious Megan likes Superboy, yes." Kal said, looking to Robin. "But I am not sure how Superboy feels. And how could we? He rarely shows any emotion." Robin was about to make a rebuttel, when Artemis added to kal's sentence.

"And furthermore, does Superboy even know about dating and romantic stuff? You said he was given knowledge that would help him be a weapon. Last time I check, Love wasn't on that list."

Robin had to admit she had a point, but wouldn't give up. He stubbornly replied, "I am sure he knows a little about it. And all he really needs is instinct! He has got plenty of that, and," Robin smirked a cocky little smirk, pointing at himself. "I can, being the master of Love, teach him all the rest."

Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh please. As if-"

She was cut off when all the power went off.

Robin tensed up, and quickly pulled the metal stub that grew into his staff. All of a sudden, in the middle of the room, a light appeared as the screen came glowed to first Robin felt relief wash over him. It must be Batman, explaining why there was a power outage, or maybe the Martian Manhunter, telling he will fix the problem soon. But that relief was replaced by the cold grip of fear.

"HAH! I got it Harls! Shoot that idiot who doubted by supreme hacking skillz!"

"You got it Mista J!"

Robin stared in pure horror at the deathly pale white face, with radiant green hair, and eyes filled with utter madness. The Joker was on the screen. The Joker knew about young Justice.

The joker found intrest in them.

"Hello Kiddies! I am your uncle Joker!"


	3. Chapter 2

YOU HAVE ASKED! AND I DELIVERED! :D Wow, I dont think i ever updated a story as fast as this. Cool.

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! And this is your reward, a chapter the very next day. Dont say i dont love ya. Now i really wanted to send a giant thank you to SincerelyMNM. She noticed and kindly pointed out that I messed up once again on a character's name. I accidently said 'Green Martian' when i meant Martian Manhunter. Yeah... I fail...

Anyways, a very giant thank you to you. And also, a few words about this chapter. I LOVE this chapter. it was fun writting it, and I believe I got most of the characters personalties down pact. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. :)

**Disclaimer: **You really think I would be writing Fanfiction of the Joker tormenting the kids if I owned this show? Fuck no. i would be turning it into a movie!

* * *

Joker grinned wildly at the screen in front of him.

It had taken the clown two full days to find out where the tiny league resides, and one more day to find out how to hack in their systems. It was even more stressful with all the clowns he calls henchmen doubting him and making little snide comments. He didn't have the time to kill them, which he regretted, so instead he just told Harls to tie them down, inject them with some Joker Toxin, and place them near him.

The laughter of his fans always did help him work better.

But now he only had 9 left, oppose to his original 40, so after this little meeting with the Boy Blunder and his friends, he would kill the rest and get some fresh help. Joker noticed the kidlings were not alone, and grinned even wider still at Black Canary.

"Looky here! Another bird brain is watching over my bird brain and his team." Joker looked over his shoulder at Harley. "Isnt that just so sweet toots!"

Harley looked at the screen and gave a laugh. "It sure is puddin'!"

Black Canary growled at the two, and spat in their direction, making Harly glare at the superhero. "Though I like our lil' Roby much better."

The joker gave a nod, looking towards where robin was on the screen. "Oh yes yes, of course! We cant forget about Rob-o can we?" Joker gave an insane laugh. "You'll be in our hearts forever kid. Trust you me."

Joker grinned at the screen, hoping for Robin to react in some way. Maybe make a smart little comeback, and be as playful as he was three nights ago. But to his dismay, Robin had a look of horror on his face, and stayed completely still. That was no fun.

Joker gave a sigh, "What a clear shame… You clearly aren't as-"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

YJ

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Horror and disbelief shot through Robin's body as he jerked his head to stare at Kid Flash. Wally looked about as relaxed and calm as one could be, and he was even eating a hot dog, barely looking up at the Joker.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Robin winced and looked at the screen to see an enrage Harley. "Don't you dare disrespect my pudding! I ought ta kill you and feed your flesh-" "Shut it Harls."

Joker pushed Harley aside, who whimpered slightly, and gaze Kid flash glare that would scare Satan. Robin kept thinking over and over for Wally to shut the frick up, while Aqualad whispered them. "Kid Flash… Please be quiet."

"Ya Wally, shut your mouth." Artemis hissed at him, looking a bit spooked to, but more composed then Robin. It was just then that Robin realized that none of his teammates had the same experience's with Joker as he did. He glanced at Kal, who was weary looking, and eyeing Joker suspiciously, but nothing more then that.

Robin glanced at Megan, who had a hard glare on her face, but no fear or cautiousness at all. Superboy was almost the same, except he was a lot more composed then the green girl. Robin glanced at Black Canary who had rage and worry on her face. Artemis, as said before, looked more apprehensive then truly frightened, but Robin knew she at least experienced a small part of Joker's Madness.

And as Robin looked at Wally, he didn't know who was more insane, Joker or the idiot speedster. Wally was looking at the screen boredly. As if he had better things to do then talk to a derange psychopath. Robin glanced at the screen to see Joker still glaring at Wally.

"I," Joker began, anger, insainity, and death in his voice. "Am The Joker. The Clown Prince of crime!" Joker finally grinned widely and threw his head back and laughed. Robin preferred the glare.

Wally tilted his head to the side, "The clown freak from Gotham?"

Joker pointed at Kid flash, madness alight in his green eyes. "The very same kid-o!" The Joker once again laughed. Then a bored look crossed his face also. "And you are?" The joker yawned, and Robin knew the Joker didn't even care.

Kid Flash, however, didn't seem to noticed this as he grinned widely, and stuck his thumb to his chest, making a pose. "I'm kid Flash. Partner to the Flash."

Joker didn't look that impressed, and raised an eyebrow. "Wait? Flash as in the fast, or flash as in this?" Joker stood up, turned around, and bent over and dropped his pants.

Robin looked away, gagging, and heard his teammates do the same. Wally yelled out "Oh God! Dude!"

Joker was laughing once again, and Robin waited five full seconds before chancing a look again, seeing joker there once again. "Because that, kid, would be an amazing super power." The Joker informed Kid Flash. "I might have to even leave good ol' Bats for him."

Joker was staring expectantly at Wally, but before the speedster could wipe the disgusted look off his face, Superboy pounded the wall with his fist, rage on his face.

"Enough with the jokes!" He roared at the screen. And once again, a wave of horror washed over Robin.

That was not something you say to Joker.

Joker glared at Superboy, shaking with rage. And Robin could finally see the fear passing in most of his friends eyes, but Superboy kept strong. "'Enough with the jokes'? Enough with the JOKES!" Joker slammed his hand down on what Robin presumed to be the keyboard, "Who do you think you are Clone!"

Superboy, as well as the rest of the team (And Black Canary) were taken back. Super boy took a step forward "How… how did-"

"how did I know you were a fake?" Joke finished, a grin worthy of the devil crossed his face. "Heard Two-face mention you once. You are a fake of Superman. Hell, even big blue himself things your disgusting-"

"SHUT UP!" Superboy roared visibly shaking in pure rage. Joker wasn't fazed, in fact he just laughed.

"Strick a nerve did I, Super-brat?" Joker mocked, and laughed some more. Robin was just about to say something, stick up for his friend, but Aqualad steped forward before he could. "Please, Joker, what do you want?"

Joker glanced at the leader, as if first seeing him. "Finally, a smart one. What's your name kiddy?"

"My name is Aqualad. Now please, what do you want?" Robin looked at Kal with awe. Kal spoke calmly, and stood in front of the screen with confidence and composure. Obviously the Joker noticed this also, and laughed.

"I like you kid. And cause of that, I will let you know tomorrow, if you survive."

Aqualad frowned, and Robin finally felt the horror would turn him insane. "Survive…?" Aqualad said, "What do you mean-"

The leader was interrupted when the blinding lights of the entrance came on, and with clanks, a large oxygen tank was thrown into the room. In green spray paint, eyes and a horribly grin was on the tank, and horror rose up in Robin as he realized what it was.

"NO!"

The tank's lid burst open, and green gas flooded the room. Robin whipped out his oxygen mask and placed it on right before the gas hit him. But the others wernt so lucky. One by one, they fell to their knees shaking, fear wide in their eyes.

And their painful laughter was added to the insane laugh of Joker.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey people! I am back. :) Now fair warning, this chapter is pretty short. And that is because I am now going to try and update on a dead-line, and i was slowly running out of time. There will be a update every four days (Hopefully) Unless something big has come up on my part. Now next chapter will be longer, I promise that.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. And just for you people, i got a beta reader! So hopefully I wont have has many mistakes as before. My beta dude is amazing, name is; realistjoker, so if you are ever in need of a beta, or for some good stories, check this clown out. ;) Heh... I made a joke.

Well, enjoy my friends! I apologize once again for the shortness of this chapter! Dont eat me!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned this, Secret (From the Young Justice comics) would be part of the team, and her and Robin would be sharing sweet puppy love.

* * *

Robin's fear instantly vanished. And determination to save his friends burned through him

The training he received from Batman kicked in; Robin eyes darted to each of his friends until they fell on the one that he needed. Sprinting to Kid Flash, the Boy Wonder picked him up and swung him over his shoulders with no effort. Robin ignored the gasps and the pained laughter and ran past the rest of the team, out the door.

Once out of the base, Robin set Wally on the ground. Wally had tears trickling down his face, as he laughed endlessly. His pleading eyes stared at Robin as his hands grabbed his arm. Robin took one second to look at his friend in pity, before wrenching his arm out of Wally's grasp and pulled a syringe from his utility belt.

"Hang in there buddy," Robin whispered as he plunged the needle in Wally's arm. Wally gasped, his body arching, and then slowly relaxed. Robin sighed in relief and began to pull out five more syringes.

As soon as Wally sat up on his own, he ordered, "Take these," while thrusting an oxygen mask and syringes into his arms. Wally still coughing and giggling looked up in surprise, but then his face melted into firm determination, and nodded. "Once you have someone out, quickly inject the antidote into their bloodstream and then continue on to the next one." Standing up, Robin turned toward the entrance of the base. He raised his arm and his hologram screen appeared. Quickly he typed and grinned to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Kid Flash asked Robin as he gave Black Canary the antidote. Robin lowered his hand, and hit a button on his utility belt. He looked up at Wally, who this time was treating Megan.

An engine was heard in the background, and it was growing in noise. Robin grinned as his motorcycle skidded into a stop right in front of him. He mounted it despite the surprised looks he got from Wally and Black Canary. (Megan was still giggling and sputtering, incapable of reacting.)

"I am heading to the circus. There is a certain clown act I need to see."

The engine roared, and Robin sped away, tracking the signal where Joker was broadcasting from.

YJ

Murderous intent was bubbling inside Richard as he weaved in and out of traffic, going as fast as he could without getting into a crash. Most of his fear concerning the Joker had been extinguished the second the Joker Toxin had entered his friends' blood system. He grinned humorlessly; Joker was finally going to get what he wanted.

Richard entered Happy Harbor and headed to the center of the city. Every day since the first time he went against Joker, he had been deathly afraid of the insane clown. Whenever they faced off, he would either take the hench men or Harley. Even if the woman was sometimes too much for him to handle, he would take her over Joker any day.

But today, he had had enough. Joker always wanted Robin to act out against him, to actually attack. _Well_, Richard thought, _get ready for just that you damn bastard._

"Batman to Robin."

Richard was startled out of his thoughts. Swerving to the right, he placed a hand to the intercom in his ear. "Don't try to talk me out of this Bruce," he said not keeping the rage out of his voice.

"I wasn't." Those two words surprised Richard that he almost hit a black sports car.

"The rest of Young Justice is fine and following your signal," Batman continued, and Robin found it hard to refer to him as Bruce at the moment. "Aqualad has agreed to follow your lead on this mission. As you know Joker the best, contact him after we cut this transmission. Black Canary and Red Tornado are cleaning out the Joker toxin from Mount Justice, and then they will be monitoring the mission. Understood?"

Robin let this information sink in. There had to be a catch. Batman wouldn't just send Young Justice in by themselves. It made no sense. "What about you?" Robin asked, as he began to reach the outskirts of town. "I refuse to believe you have no role in this."

"I am also tracking the Joker. I am three miles away from you at this moment," Batman said, evidently not surprised Robin asked this question. "You and the team will amuse and distract the Joker. You will move on my signal, and you will _not_ engage Joker before then. Understood?"

Robin frowned. He didn't like the terms, but he was almost to the Joker, and needed to contact the rest of the team. "Understood."

"Good, be careful Robin. Batman out."

The transmission was cut, and Robin sighed. But he then grinned at one thought; he is going to lead the team. With a chuckle, he contacted Aqualad.

"Robin to Aqualad"

"Robin, we are almost to your position in the bio-ship," Aqualad began immediately. "Pull over and we will pick you up."

Robin was about to protest, but he tried to imagine briefing them on the Joker through the com-links, and found it difficult. "Alright, Copy that." The Boy Wonder cut the transmission and weaved off the road, slowing to a stop.

Within a couple seconds, Robin saw the Bio-ship exit camouflage mode, and land in front of him. Robin dismounted as soon as the entrance to the ship opened up. The Boy Wonder grinned grimly, and ran in. Immediately pointing to Megan, he said, "Double M, take off right now. We need to get to the forest quickly."

Megan nodded, closed the hatch door, and the ship took off. "Where exactly in the forest?" Artemis asked frowning.

Robin looked at her then at the rest of the team. "There is an abandoned circus camp there. That's where the clown is transmitting from."


End file.
